pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcanine
| backcolor= | textcolor=black| name='Arcanine'| jname=(ウインディ Windie)| image=Arcanine.png| ndex=059| evofrom=Growlithe| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= ar-KAY-nine | hp=90| atk=110| def=80| satk=100| sdef=80| spd=95| total=555| species=Legendary Pokémon| type= | height=6'03"| weight=341.7 lbs| ability=Intimidate *Flash Fire| color='Red'| gender=25% ♀/ 75% ♂| }} Arcanine (ウインディ Windie) is a -type Dog Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Growlithe, which only evolves into Arcanine by use of a Fire Stone. Appearance Arcanine is a very large, wolf-like Pokémon. The majority of its body is covered with an orange fur, which is covered with black stripes. Its head, face, chest, legs, and tail have a light, cream colored hair, that somewhat resembles flames. Arcanine somewhat resemble the Chinese Shisa, a traditional Ryukyuan decoration, resembling a cross between a lion and a canine, from Okinawa mythology. Gender differences For the female counterpart see Ninetales. Special Abilities Arcanine have the abilities Flash Fire or Intimidate. Flash Fire activates when the user is hit with a fire-type move, allowing the user to become immune to fire damage, and raise the damage on any of its fire-type attacks. Intimidate will lower an opponents attack stat by one in battle. Arcanine is one of the fastest Pokémon in the world. It is said that it can travel up to 6200 miles in one day and night. Arcanine can also carry its trainer on its back and scout the seven-seas in less than 3 days. It can learn powerful attacks like Flare Blitz, Extremespeed, and Thunder Fang. In Anime Arcanine have made quite a few appearances in the anime series. One of its larger appearances has been under the ownership of Gary, which was first seen in the episode The Battle of the Badge. In Mystery at the Lighthouse, Arcanine is shown with Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres on a stone door. Less often than their pre-evolved form, Arcanine have sometimes been shown as police dogs. During the Indigo League Tournament, Ash battled an Arcanine in the episode Fire and Ice. In the episode, On Cloud Arcanine, both May and Drew were after an Arcanine to capture it for an upcoming contest. Discovering that it had a litter of Growlithe puppies though, they decided to leave it alone. Dome Ace Tucker used an Arcanine in a double battle against Ash in the episode Tactics Theatrics. In Game Game Locations |redblue=Evolve Growlithe (Red only) |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Growlithe |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Growlithe (Gold only) |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Growlithe |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Growlithe (FireRed only) |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Growlithe |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Growlithe |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Growlithe (HeartGold only) |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=A Pokémon that has been admired since the past for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings.| yellow=A Pokémon in China. Many people are charmed by its grace and beauty while running.| gold=This Chinese Pokémon is considered magnificent. Many people are enchanted by its grand mane.| silver=This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble.| crystal=Its magnificent bark conveys a sense of majesty. Anyone hearing it can't help but grovel before it.| ruby=Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power.| sapphire=Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power.| emerald=This fleet-footed Pokémon is said to run over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within its body is its source of power.| firered=A Pokémon that is described in Chinese legends. It is said to race at an unbelievable speed.| leafgreen=A Pokémon that has long been admired for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings.| diamond=Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago.| pearl=Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago.| platinum=Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago.| heartgold=This Chinese Pokémon is considered magnificent. Many people are enchanted by its grand mane.| soulsilver=Its magnificent bark conveys a sense of majesty. Anyone hearing it can't help but grovel before it.| black=Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago.| white=Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago.| }} Known Trainers With an Arcanine *Gary *Tucker *Officer Jenny Origins Arcanine are based off of the Shisa, a traditional Ryukyuan decoration, resembling a cross between a lion and a dog, from Okinawa mythology. Pairs of these decorations are used as guardians and to invite good luck. Arcanine's English name comes from a combination of the words "Arcane" meaning anceint and "Canine". Trivia *Despite its species being "Legendary Pokémon", it is not considered a Legendary Pokémon. This likely due to it evolving from Growlithe. *Arcanine's base stats are the highest of any Pokémon that has only evolved once. *Arcanine's prototype name was "Blaze". *The Yellow Pokédex entry states that Arcanine is seen in China, showing that there are similarities in regions with the real world and Pokémon world. *"Arcanine" is the combination of "Arcane" and "Canine". *Arcanine is possibly a mix breed of a wolf and tiger, and since tneir in China, this could relate. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Large Pokemon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon